Ojos Escarlata
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Para alguien como él, el ser infravalorado no significaba nada, mientras tuviera aquellas gemas como guía en su vida, nunca perdería el camino a su hogar. Y su hogar, no era nada más ni nada menos, que el ser del cual era guardián. Ella era su destino. Su todo. Aunque fuese posible que nunca lograra decirlo. Quizás, con las acciones, lograra demostrarlo.


Por fin me digne a termina una de mis catorce tramas/ideas de Slayers. Y si, también me digne a contarlas finalmente, son tantas, de tantos años. No saben lo feliz que estoy, y espero que posea una buena recepción, pues la escribí con mucha emoción, incluso me investigué de nuevo TODO el mundo de los Justicieros, con sus mapas y entrevistas, para tener una información fresca cual lechuga, como la que poseo cada inicio de vacaciones, en las que celebro con alegría mi inicio de vagancia con un maratón de anime del bueno, entre los primeros, ésta, mi serie favorita SLAYERS!

Hermosos días de Juventud. Me siento tan viva!

¿Cómo nació esta fic? Hace ya muchos meses, estuve pensando en cómo a veces se toma muy, pero muy repetidamente, la idea de un Gourry demasiado despistado, tomando en cuenta su vida anterior a la serie, creo que esa actitud, o forma de mostrarse a los demás, es un caparazón. ¡Por Dios, es alguien que sobrevivió a una Guerra seria! A raíz de comparar esa situación con sus sentimientos hacia Lina, surgió este pequeño texto como queriendo darme un buen trago de satisfacción. Pues creo que en el fondo, Gourry es un hombre muy bien ilustrado y para nada lelo, sumamente profundo y muy mal interpretado. Igualmente gracias a mi pareja, quien en una de nuestras riñas estúpidas me dio indirectamente esta idea, sus palabras siempre son certeras, Te Amo dulzura. Aunque no te des cuenta, me ayudas siempre.

Acepto sugerencias, felicitaciones, ¿abrazos? Mas no ofensas ni nada por el estilo, por favor igualmente avisen si mi trabajo es copiado, al igual que todos, tengo un corazón y es el que pongo en cada palabra del siguiente FANfic. Por ende también he de aclarar:

**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de Hajime Kanzaka, el gran maestro, y su compañía de ilustración, animación y demás, por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen:** Para alguien como él, el ser infravalorado no significaba nada, mientras tuviera aquellas gemas como guía en su vida, nunca perdería el camino a su hogar. Y su hogar no era nada más ni nada menos, que el ser del cual era guardián. Ella era su destino. Su todo. Aunque fuese posible que nunca lograra decirlo. Quizás, con las acciones, lograra demostrarlo. Demostrarle… que nacieron para conocerse. Que sin ella… ya no sería nadie…

**Rated T:** He decidido colocarlo en este nivel para prevenir, así soy yo, solo mayores de 13 años o personas con la suficiente madures mental. Habrá escenas donde advierto el posible brote de diabetes por exceso de dulzura sexy :3.

La pareja principal será **Gourry Gabriev & Lina Inverse**. Se verá también un pequeño deje de la pareja de **Ameria Will Tesla Saillune**** & ****Zelgadiss Graywords****,** y también **Xellos & Philia Ul Copt.**

Sin más preámbulos, he aquí mi primer y amado fic de Slayers.

* * *

…

**Tus Ojos Escarlata**

…

Aquella madrugada, parte de los muchos días de viaje, habían amanecido en una desdichada y estrecha cueva de las tierras del norte de Saillune, cerca del ultimo pueblo que los separaba de Zepheel, reino de Zephiria, uno de sus lugares destino con el fin de conseguir una nueva y buena espada que reemplazara a la gran Gorn Nova, su amada, aunque perdida, Espada de La Luz, o al menos alguna que lograse rivalizar con ella; camino por el cual podría apostar que se encontrarían con un sinfín de aventuras de las cuales ellos nunca llegarían a cansarse, la vida de los dos, como mercenarios, jamás seria aburrida, y eso le agradaba, le encantaba el hecho de que con cada amanecer, un nuevo suceso extraordinario tomara forma y lo estimulara a vivir la vida con una ilusión digna de ser escrita en el más ilustrado de los textos y narrada en la más ancestral leyenda, nombrándole en anonimato como el sujeto aquel que logro el sueño de vivir la vida segundo a segundo, sintiendo cada gota de sangre en sus venas, venciendo cada enemigo, saliéndose con la suya.

Aun así, la razón por la que estaban en aquella situación tan desfavorable, fuera de toda peculiaridad, y no en una cómoda cama en un buen albergue, era porque la noche anterior había empezado un buen chaparrón sin aviso previo alguno. Cuando lo único que había en los alrededores eran unos tantos árboles y la cadena montañosa, de la cual pertenecía el hueco donde estaban ahora.

– _¡Gourry, por aquí!_ – Le había señalado su compañera, conociendo aquellas tierras, que hacía menos de cinco años y algo, había recorrido en dirección contraria, en busca de todo nuevo conocimiento y enseñanza que el mundo exterior pudiera otorgarle a ella, la gran y temida hechicera, Lina Inverse. La siguió, solo logrando divisar el manchón negro que era la capa de la joven, pues la densa lluvia los había dejado empapados y limitaba ya la visión de cualquier desafortunado viajero. Pero aun siendo azotados por una tormenta, y en su caso, por muchas ramas altas, no dejaban de ser los inigualables Gourry Gabriev y la temida Dra–Mata, hermosa y poderosa, Lina Inverse.

La misma, que en ese mismo instante, se encontraba tintineando contra la fría pared del fondo de la cueva, intentando inútilmente recuperar el ligero calor que la llama de un fuego ya apagado había dejado estampado en la piedra, lo mismo que lo despertó a él de su letargo, el frío en los pies había logrado despertarlo pues dormía diagonal a la hechicera, con los pies hacia fuera de la cueva y el fuego. Por mucho que peleo con la pelirroja, no logro que ninguno de los dos se quitara las ropas mojadas, no logro pillar porqué ella no quería, pero no dejó de preocuparse por pescar un resfriado, el hechizo que lanzó la chica no logró arreglar del todo la situación, las mangas y la capa siguieron húmedas. Con dedicación, encendió de nuevo la llama, pero, ante la inquietud que le producía la niebla que apareció al alzar la mirada, se vio frustrado en el intento de volver a conciliar el sueño, aunque este solo durara un par de horas más, si es que volvía a hacer las paces con él.

Se arregló mejor al regresar junto a Lina, acomodándose contra la pared, aprovechando la oportunidad, acomodo la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas, si él no podía estar del todo cómodo, por lo menos que ella tuviera una almohada. Suspiro con cansancio, esos días de tiniebla traían consigo un humor de los malos.

Entonces, se dispuso a pensar, no estaba muy lejos de su hogar, si se desviaban en dirección noroeste llegarían a las fronteras entrecruzadas de Saillune, Zephiria y el Imperio de Elmekia, pero, nuevamente, como muchas otras veces en el pasado, se deshizo de la idea con poco animo de completarla siquiera; desde el incidente de su hermano, legítimo heredero de la espada, se había jurado deshacerse de la terrible tragedia que representaba la espada para su familia, no lo había hecho por el buen consejo de un desconocido viajero, pero ahora, ni siquiera había espada. Para su familia, de la cual no sabía nada desde la Guerra Interna de Elmekia, no sería más que un traidor idiota que poseía la simple escusa de haber peleado en la guerra y sobrevivido con la felicitación de sus superiores. Nada más que una deshonra, un ser sin camino, que robo una espada como un niñato desesperado queriendo impedir la división de una familia, que llevaba generaciones en esa trayectoria.

Un pequeño quejido le llamo la atención, y dejo de ver con depresión la tierra árida en la que dormían, pues había dejado todo ese tiempo la mirada en un punto muerto del suelo, con la cabeza gacha, lamentable. Se centró en el pequeño cuerpo quejoso de su protegida, refunfuñando, acurrucándose más contra él. Unas ráfagas de viento entraron directo a la cueva, casi apagando el fuego. Se mantuvo alerta. La naturaleza era un ente caprichoso y peligroso, le hizo recordar a cierta persona.

Si, su protegida, ella era su camino. Fuerte, terca, una migraña si le lo proponía, pero con un gran corazón. Ella era ella única a quien podría llegar a necesitar, a nadie más, se había vuelto su gran prioridad, su esperanza, su familia. ¿Cuándo habían llegado a tal punto en el que lo sabían todo del uno del otro? ¿En el que sacrificaban cualquier cosa por el bienestar de su compañero?

Los momentos en los que se comunicaban con solo una mirada o el deje del indicio de una acción, cuando llegaban a un lugar y accedían a dormir en la misma habitación para ahorrar para la deseada comida, cuando completaban los encargos de sueldo con tanta eficacia y unidad que ya no había falta dividir lo ganado, pues eran un equipo, unidos. Los honorarios ganados eran llevados sin problema alguno por aquel que accediera al momento, aunque la mayoría de las veces era ella, demostrando todavía cierta cantidad de avaricia.

Incluso en compañía de Ameria y Zelgadiss, de los cuales se habían despedido hacía ya un par de meses, que de seguro estarían en sus claros y respectivos deberes reales y de investigación; actuaban como una perfecta maquina recién engrasada, se dio cuenta del genuino equipo que habían logrado formar con el paso del tiempo e increíbles aventuras. Eran los Slayers, los Justicieros Salvadores del Mundo. Eran una huella de la historia.

Recordó, para su propia sorpresa, la carta que recibieron un par de semanas antes, gracias a un pobre mensajero del castillo de Saillune, que les estuvo siguiendo la pista difícilmente por unas cuantas semanas más: la princesa Ameria anunciaba con alegría la visita de Philia y el pequeño Val, aun sin emerger, acompañados misteriosamente de Xellos. Citó también con angustia el cómo varias áreas de su residencia estaban afectadas por los constantes enfrentamientos de ambos seres, pues la dragona intentaban por todos los medios de quitarse de encima al demonio, que no los dejaba, Ameria se sentía desconcentrada, aunque hubo una gran historia de amor y dolor escrita en la carta como invento suyo. Rieron por mucho tiempo en el camino. La tenue mención de la quimera de vuelta en el reino fue apenas perceptible, como si ella misma no lo creyera, ni mucho menos pudiera escribirlo.

También recibieron noticias de Pokota, que mediante Ameria avisaba de la progresiva recuperación de Tafohrasia, y las buenas relaciones que ambos reinos poseían en aquel momento, estando en deuda el uno con el otro. Inclusive los invitaron a una celebración en nombre de tal acontecimiento, que estaba pautada para mediados de la siguiente primavera; esta vez nombró a Zelgadiss abiertamente, informando que estaría allí todo ese tiempo ayudándola en sus deberes de princesa, sin separarse de ella en todas esas estaciones por venir, ocupándose de sus investigaciones adicionalmente.

Cuando le pregunto a Lina por el tiempo que faltaba para la esperada fiesta, ella le respondió que solo faltaba terminar con el otoño y enfrentar al invierno. Cuando le dibujo un mapa, como era costumbre, le señalo pequeños lugares donde buscarían una espada o indagarían sobre alguna, para luego regresar al Reino de Saillune; con tres lugares visitados, solo faltaban cuatro, estarían de camino antes de la llegada del invierno.

Aunque dudaba que fuera así, pues las pistas de textos más informativos señalaban a las tierras del sur y el oeste, lejos de donde estaban. Otra aventura más a la cual de seguro se les unirían los personajes faltantes. Dejó los pensamientos de lado al sentir otra vez un aire frío congelándole los pies, volvió a concentrarse en los gruñidos de la fémina con gracia, sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

Analizó con cautela a su compañera, que ya estaba más tranquila una vez distribuido el calor del fuego, separándose un poco de la roca y aligerando su fuerza en el aprieto de la capa contra su cuerpo. Gourry la contemplo con dedicación, como si viera a su mayor tesoro; con cuidado, puso una mano debajo de los hombros de la chica, y la elevo despacio, con cuidado de no despertarla, pues bien sabido es el hecho de cuan peligrosas son las bestias al ser interrumpidas de su descanso. Apoyado de rodillas, diagonal a ella, termino de pasar la otra mano por debajo de las piernas y la alzo completamente.

Con pesadez, se dejó caer contra la pared, ahora acostado, se acomodó un poco, y sobre sí, coloco a la chica, quien, al sentir el atractivo calor de su pecho, se acurruco cual gatito y aligeró el ceño fruncido, Gourry se dispuso a sonreír victorioso, él también quería un poco de calor humano, aunque fuera para sentir la compañía deseada. Sin meditarlo demasiado, fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, relajado, sintiéndose completo, feliz.

…

Un par de horas después, Lina despertó, estirándose con flojera, queriendo dormir un poco más. El reflejo de un rayo iluminó la estancia, fue seguido por varios rugidos, los truenos. Acto seguido empezó a lloviznar. Un tanto menos adormilada, bostezo con cierto enojo, pues las lluvias en la mañana no le provocaban buen humor, podrían ser atacados en aquel clima, aunque los bandidos estuvieran en peligro de extinción gracias a sus servicios. Sintiéndose bien, con una sensación de calidez y comodidad, se preguntó por qué la cama en la que estaba era tan cómoda.

Pero luego recordó que era imposible que estuviera siquiera en una habitación, mucho menos en una confortable cama, ¡si faltaban todavía más de día y medio de viaje para llegar al próximo pueblo! Ahogó una exclamación y se apoyó en, lo que ella pensaba, era el piso, para poder tener mejor vista, claramente, más despierta y nerviosa que una liebre. Con la poca luz que desprendía una pobre llama sobreviviente del fuego de la noche pasada, pudo distinguir sobre lo que estaba, más bien sobre quién. Así que, con contados motivos, se avergonzó infinitamente al hallarse sobre su autoproclamado protector. ¿¡Cómo demonios había llegado a esa situación!?

– _¿¡Gourry!?_ – Gritó dentro de sus pensamientos. – _¿¡Qué demonios hago yo aquí!?_ – Mentalmente, se pateó la cabeza, la cual era un tomate; sintiéndose desfallecer. No cabía dentro de su propio asombro, y casi ni pudo darse cuenta de cómo todos los colores se le subieron a la cara, como arcoíris en un papel, para finalmente, que el alma se le fuera del cuerpo y quedara una pelirroja casi transparente.

¿Habría estado sonámbula y gateado hacia él por el frio de espanto, o habría sido él acaso, algún truco de Xellos, quizás? No encontró una explicación lógica, y estaba segura de que ya no estaba soñando, se había cerciorado de ello tan pronto se vio, incluso se mordió la lengua, le dolió como el infierno.

Recuperó la compostura ante el deseo de querer salir de tan bochornosa situación. Sonrojada, quiso retirarse con discreción, pero se encontró atrapada por la cintura unos brazos fornidos sobre ella, no los había notado antes, las manos del rubio estaban bien entrelazadas, cuidando de que ella no resbalara para darse contra el suelo.

Aun con más fuego en el rostro, la única opción, o lo único que pudo dignarse hacer al verse inmovilizada, fue observar con esos incandescentes ojos rubís a su querido compañero. No quería despertarlo y que la viera de tal manera, encima de él, pensaría que era una descarada. Pero luego… las razones cambiaron, al observarlo con detalle, se percató de la paz que reflejaba el semblante de su compañero al dormir, lo tranquilo que se veía.

Le pareció… apuesto.

Por sus pensamientos, antes abatidos por la vergüenza, ahora corrían ideas que le hicieron colorar ¡Aún más! Tanto así como si cometiera una indulgencia; tomándola desprevenida, muchas reflexiones llegaron a su cabeza, como un torrente, molestándola, haciéndola sentir como una muy mala persona, en comparación al caballero bajo suyo.

¿Desde cuándo se tomaba tanta molestia de calcular la raíz cuadrada de su relación? Si es que acaso podía llamar "relación" a su situación, de todas maneras, en palabras, nunca formalizaron algo, si es que existía el "algo". De tanto partirse el coco con meditaciones estúpidas a su criterio, decidió centrarse en otra cosa, antes de iniciar un debate a muerte con su yo interno.

Harta ya de sí misma, escucho un suspiro de parte él, sintiendo su salvación, se centró en el varón; el sube y baja de su respiración, tranquila y regular, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, combatiendo con el incómodo aire frío de la mañana que podría congelar su nariz. Recordó cómo años atrás había dormido en esa misma cueva con cierta dificultad, aunque había emprendido su viaje para explorar el mundo en la estación de verano, las mañanas en las tierras del norte, siempre serían las condenadas mañanas bien frías del norte, hasta la llegada de los primeros y esperados toques del sol, rayos de esperanza para todo aquel que no quisiera sufrir una hipotermia. Aquella ocasión, como no llovía, había logrado colocar en la entrada una gran fogata que la mantuvo en buenos niveles térmicos.

En ese instante, era otro tipo de magia la que la mantenía sintiéndose tan grata. Sonrió sinceramente, casi con ternura, volviendo a recostarse completamente sobre Gourry. Escucho con atención el ritmo de su corazón, deleitada con el sonido, y la calidez del momento, se relajó completamente.

– Cualquiera puede acostumbrarse a esto. – Ronroneo un poco, aunque le preocupaba que su peso constante terminara por cansar a su guardián, se concentró en gozar de lo gustoso que se sentía dormir abrazada a alguien.

Fue ese el momento en que percato el cambio en el ritmo de la respiración. No se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, mucho menos emitir sonido, más bien, retuvo el aire por un tiempo mayor al normal, ocasionando que el ambiente cambiara bruscamente.

– _Mierda._ – Masculló para sí misma en su mente.

No se había dado cuenta de que él había despertado.

– ¿Lina? – Al pronunciar su nombre, no le quedo de otra que exhalar con pesadez el aire retenido y levantar la cabeza, dejándose ver: ojos grandes pero ensoñadores, cabello un poco despeinado, franela con los primeros dos botones abiertos, y un aire de inocencia poco usual en su persona. Al observarla así, Gourry sonrió. – ¡Buenos días! – Exclamó con naturalidad, sorprendiendo a Lina, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse, otra vez…

– Buenos días – Apenas y pudo responder. Fue observada con incredulidad por Gourry. Y ella se regañó mentalmente. **–** ¡Eres Lina Inverse! ¿De dónde te salió un tono de voz tan tenue? ¡Ten más carácter! – Pero no encontró el valor para decir nada más, teniendo la cara de Gourry a unos centímetros de la suya, la pobre había quedado casi muda.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto él, intrigado.

– Nada. – Respondió con rapidez.

– ¿Te incomoda esto? –.

– _¡¿Por qué demonios es tan directo?! –._

Su cara fue un poema. Lo suficiente para que el chico dejara de lucir feliz, y con cierta amargura, se apoyara de los codos y se levantara un poco, soltándola, logrando que ella quedase en una posición bastante provocativa a decir verdad. Separando las piernas, rodeándole la cadera, apoyada en sus rodillas y teniendo todavía las manos sobre su pecho, en posición de gateo. El chico no se lamentó tanto como pensó.

– _Desde mi ángulo, no parece tan plana. –_ Bromeo internamente para sí. Pero tal broma fuera de lugar, fue para ocultar el hecho de que se había sentido herido al notar la incomodidad que presentaba Lina ante su cercanía.

– ¡No! – Respondió ella tan pronto como su nerviosismo se lo permitió. Sorprendiéndolo, se quedó viéndola con incredulidad. – Es que… esto… yo… em… tu… – No logró articular más palabra, así que bajo el rostro, y lo oculto tras su flequillo, queriendo inútilmente que él no viera el rojo manzana de sus mejillas, que se confundía con su cabello.

– _¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Una Lina tímida. –_ Ante su hallazgo, sonrió victorioso, esa Lina frente suyo era solo de él, nadie más la había visto así de nerviosa y tímida antes, fácil de atrapar, un delicioso manjar. Le pareció bien, él era un cazador de una sola presa. Aun así, por la cara tan apenada que poseía, dio por sentada que la situación era algo seria, no apta para bromas ni comentarios fuera de lugar, era una oportunidad, una oportunidad de dejarle en claro sus verdaderas intenciones antes de que le echara encima un hechizo, tomándolo de pervertido.

– Quiero que sepas que no lo hice por nada malo. – Al observar que ella solo le prestaba atención, continúo. – Hacía frío, y tú tenías frío, y luego… yo también tenía frío. – La explicación mega elaborada que quería hacer se fue a la basura al solo poder repetir la palabra "frío".

Aun así, Lina sonrió, y volvió a recostarse en el pecho de él. Por fin, para algo sirve la flojera. – Apenas ha salido el sol. – Fue con lo que se excusó.

– Lo sé. – Concordó él, volviendo a recostarse, y recuperando el ambiente de comodidad. Con algo de lentitud, posiciono poco a poco sus brazos otra vez sobre la espalda de Lina, y al notar que esta no se levantaba para golpearlo, suspiro tranquilo. Ambos dieron por hecho que aquel encuentro había sido un éxito.

Tomando algo de valor, más bien, mucho valor. Gourry decidió colocar todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

– Lina. – Al oír su nombre, levanto la cabeza, para encontrar a un espadachín extremadamente serio, la hizo sudar nerviosa, ¿A qué rayos venía esa cara? – Lina. – Repitió, saboreando el nombre al salir de su boca. – Gracias. –.

– ¿De qué hablas, cerebro de medusa? – Indago ella, algo desconcertada.

– Bueno… – Intento empezar con buen pie. Pero no logro encontrar una forma sutil de decirlo. – Hasta ahora, no me has incinerado. –.

– ¿Es eso un reto? – Mascullo ella, algo irritada.

– No. – Respondió rápidamente.

– ¿Y entonces?.. – Acudió a toda su paciencia para soportarlo.

– Sólo… Me siento feliz. – La declaración provoco un sonrojo en ambos esta vez, Gourry mantuvo su mirada fija en el encuentro con los orbes fuego de Lina, sosteniendo el encuentro entre las miradas. Con timidez, soltó sus manos, dejando una en la cintura de la pelirroja, la otra, en cambio, la subió para perfilar el rostro de la joven, y luego, dejarla posada en su mejilla.

Con delicadeza, acercó su rostro, casi provocándole un ataque a la hechicera, pero en vez de un arriesgado beso en los labios; decidió elaborar una escena con mucha más fuerza y significancia: frotó su nariz con la de ella, para luego, besar con devoción la puntilla de la misma, seguidamente, trazo una línea de besos hacia arriba, pasando por el entrecejo y llegando a la frente, quitó de su camino el flequillo de la joven, y beso con dulzura los dos lunares que allí tenían residencia. Lina apenas y pudo procesar lo ocurrido.

– Te Quiero, Lina. – Le susurró el joven.

No era un "me gustas", ni un "lo que siento por ti", ni un "me importas" o cualquier otra cosa. Era una declaración con fuerza, quizás no tanto como un "Te Amo", pero era algo, que para personas como ellos, significaba mucho más que eliminar a todos los Mazoku de la faz de la tierra.

Soltando un suspiro, la chica miro con los profundos zafiros del joven, hipnóticos como el mar y tan claros como el cielo, llego a la conclusión de que hablaba en serio. No había nadie allí aparte de ellos dos, no había razón por la cual actuar torpe. Decidió contestarle de una forma que estuviera a la altura.

El rubio posó ambas manos en la cintura de la chica para darle soporte, quien subió un poco más de altura desde su posición, elevándose, pasó muy cerca de los labios de Gourry, mas no los besó, saboreó su cercanía meramente, para luego llegar a su destino: beso la frente del rubio, luego, desde allí, al reverso de él, fue besando con dedicación el camino de vuelta a su mentón, paso por el entrecejo, haciendo un pequeño desvío para besar los parpados del amado, volvió al sendero de la nariz y la siguió besando, pasando unos segundos más en la puntilla de la misma; volvió a saltarse los labios, y en cambio, beso el fuerte mentón del hombre.

– Yo… Te Quiero También, Gourry. – Le susurró ella por igual.

No cabía en su propia felicidad, ¡ella lo había aceptado! Y mejor aún: ¡Se lo había dicho! Con gran alegría, la abrazó fuertemente, recibiendo una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa. Ambos estaban tiernamente sonrojados. Cuando la liberó, la tenía cargada por debajo de los brazos, como si no tuviera kilo alguno, hizo que lo viera, para sonreírle abiertamente.

¡Cuánto júbilo!

Le besó toda la cara, una vez sentado, volvió a abrazarla, para luego besarle las manos, la adoraba, en verdad, la adoraba.

– ¡Gourry! – Se quejaba ella, avergonzada, pero la verdad, no existía el porqué. Después de todo, se conocían por mucho tiempo, y los sentimientos siempre estuvieron, aunque siempre en ellos, y no en el viento, siendo transportados mediante palabras.

Aún fuera de sí, el muchacho la sentó frente suyo, besándola otra vez en la frente, luego junto la suya con la de ella, para ver directamente los ojos de su amada. Su amada…

Divisó en ellos una gran alegría, que crecía y crecía sin freno alguno, quizás ella se contuviera, pero estaba igual de eufórica que él. Pudo observar en ese maravilloso y exótico color, la llama de la vida abriéndose paso a través del mugriento pasado que lo atormentaba, envolvía su alma y le otorgaba la alegría de un nuevo sol que le sonreiría, iluminando su tesoro, al cual llevaba de la mano, para ir al encuentro con un destino que los recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Era el inicio de una nueva aventura.

Ya más calmado, terminando de salir del trance que le ejercían los bellos ojos escarlatas de Lina, se decidió a mirar afuera de la cueva. Ya la llovizna parecía menguar, y la llama de fuego sobreviviente, ahora era una decente llamarada, que tras superar los vientos que ya no soplaban, se había vuelto el testigo fiel de aquel encuentro lleno de sensaciones ocurrido en aquella, ahora, importante grieta de las montañas. Más animado, propuso:

– ¿Y si dormimos un poco más? – Se fue acomodando de nuevo, colocándola otra vez en aquella incómoda posición sobre él. _– Buena vista. –_ Halago en sus pensamientos. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, le agradaba la idea de volver a estar cómoda sobre su nuevo colchón portátil.

– Luego, cuando haya terminado de llover, podemos ir a pescar el desayuno. – Propuso esta vez ella. Totalmente de acuerdo el uno con el otro, se terminaron de acurrucar. Ambos suspiraron. Lina frotó su rostro contra el cuello de Gourry felinamente, luciendo una sonrisa de gato travieso que no podía estar más feliz, el espadachín acarició su espalda con mimos, sintiéndose igual, esas sonrisas serian de seguro difíciles de borrar.

Si bien ninguno durmió, disfrutaron el sentir de la respiración y los latidos de cada uno, tan calmados y sincronizados, llenos de gozo por estar en un gráfico bien trazado, que se separaron sólo en el último momento necesario, cuando ya el estómago empezaba a quejarse por la falta de alimento. Se levantaron con los mismos ánimos, listos para prepararse un buen desayuno.

Después de todo, ¡Ni siquiera habían cenado!

La entrada de la cueva y sus cercanías se llenaron de un aura de cooperación, risas y correteos, en un ambiente agradable y privado que los dos enamorados compartían sin tener que estar al pendiente de ojos chismosos poco deseados, pues se hallaban lejos de cualquier ser que se atreviera a molestarlos.

Excepto uno. Xellos observaba desde la cima de la montaña más alta, mientras hacía aparecer su bastón, sin demasiado interés en las energías positivas que el par desprendía, sonreía para sí mismo, creyéndose lleno de misterios. ¿Quién había traído la lluvia y los vientos antes de temporada?

Eso, claramente, es un secreto.

**Fin**

_(Tal vez)_

* * *

Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó, hizo que sintieran tantas emociones como yo?

Escribirlo fue sensacional, aunque mi musa me hacía a un lado cruelmente en los momentos más cruciales, haciendo que me retorciera en la frustración, la muy zorra no me quiere como se debe a veces, es una caprichosa, aun así, es necesaria. Me he esforzado un montón y espero que hayan vivido cada momento.

Adoraría saber sus opiniones, por favor, incluso un crudo "me gusta" me ayudaría a saber si lo estoy haciendo bien, más tratándose de una historia dedicada a mi serie favorita ;)

Los Amo un Montón chicos! Gracias por leerme!

Con sueño, flojera, quehaceres de la casa, hambre, proyectos y… bueno, más hambre…

**Marianita–chan =3**

P.D: Si les gustaría una secuela, les pido que me dejen un review, sería incluso más que 100 tazas de chocolate extra para mí. ¡Ustedes pueden! Son menos de 2 minutos y estoy lista para sus criticas destructivas, digo, constructivas… =D


End file.
